Obi-Wan Kenobi vs Iron Man
Kenobi vs Iron Man.jpg|PillsburyZomboi Obi-Wan Kenobi vs Iron Man is one of PillsburyZomboi's DBXs. It pits Obi-Wan Kenobi from Star Wars vs Iron Man from Marvel. Description Marvel vs Star Wars! Enemies of the most powerful villains in the galaxy, which superhero destined for greatness will prevail? Who do you want to win? Kenobi Iron Man Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight CRACK! BAM! BOOM! Obi-Wan and Anakin clashed blades, one unrelenting strike after each other. Both were floated on rocks, and below the rocks were pools of lava. They were on Mustafar, fighting their final battle. The two brothers wouldn’t stop trading blows, until Anakin leaped onto the same platform as Obi-Wan. Anakin and Obi-Wan clashed blades one last time, pushing for the upper-hand. But suddenly, a boom erupted through the sky, and a massive ship broke through space and crashed into the nearby ground. The impact resulted in an explosion of lava and rubble. Gusts of lava boiled over to Anakin and Kenobi. Both jedis leaped backwards, landing on the ground. But Anakin wasn’t so lucky; a wave of lava barricaded into his right shoulder, melting his arm on the spot. Anakin shrieked in pain and dropped to the ground, dropping his lightsaber in the process. As much as Obi-Wan knew what he had to do, he just couldn’t. He eyed the broken ship and watched as a red figure emerged from the dust. It was none other than Iron Man. Obi-Wan: What do you think you’ve done? Stark: Crashed my ship but also apparently saved your life. Better thank me, pal. Kenobi shook his head. Obi-Wan: You did save me, but you also just nearly killed my brother. These are dark times, and you just interfered at a very bad one. Stark: Oh, so you don’t care that I saved your ass? All right pal, looks like I have a lot to teach you. Kenobi simply forced his lightsaber back into his hand and pointed it at Tony. Kenobi: I will do what I must. HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! Iron Man quickly put on his suit and blasted himself at Kenobi; but was stopped when Kenobi thrusted his hand forwards, forcing Stark straight into the ground. Kenobi then pulled Stark towards him, his lightsaber ready. But the hero activated his arm cannon and took his shot. Kenobi let loose of Iron Man and leaped into the air, avoiding the blow. Kenobi followed up the attack when he forced the projectile back towards Tony. Iron Man: Well played dipshit! Drilling forwards, Tony duplicated the mass in his right arm, doubling the size and bringing twice the pain. Tony rammed his cold fist straight into Kenobi’s shoulder, launching him far into the air. Tony blasted into the sky, following the jedi master. Thinking of a strategy, Kenobi waited for the light time to ignite his lightsaber. When Stark was in reach, Obi-Wan struck his dagger into Tony’s shoulder. Unfortunately for Kenobi, Iron Man was well protected under his metal, and the lightsaber had managed to stop inches before reaching Stark’s skin. Iron Man whistled before bashing his fist into Kenobi’s head. The jedi master hung on for dear life, not loosening his grip. With the extra weight on his hands, Tony was unable to fly upwards, but downwards. So Iron Man thought of the next best thing, grabbing Tony and releasing him of his lightsaber, before spiraling into the ground. Obi-Wan: Oh I don’t think so. Kenobi reached for his lightsaber, but it was just millimeters away from him. Approaching the ground faster and faster, Kenobi knew it was now or never. So he used the force to blast out of Tony’s grip, grab the lightsaber in mid air and heavily strike Iron Man across the chest. Tony yelled and dropped out of the sky, while Kenobi landed on the ground with minimal damage. Kenobi: Another happy landing. Without hesitation, the jedi hurled himself at Stark. Tony stopped trying to repair his suit and fly into the air, avoiding a blow from Obi-Wan. Tony then shot several blue projectiles at Kenobi. Obi-Wan easily deflected the attacks from Tony and rolled to the side, pulling Tony into the ground in the process. Obi-Wan swung his lightsaber downwards, striking Iron Man and springing pieces of metal all over the ground. Kenobi saw Iron Man’s weak spot and started hacking at the broken bit. Iron Man swung his foot upwards, kicking Kenobi in the rear-end. Kenobi was sent flying off of Stark’s suit, and Iron Man used this chance to escape. Iron Man: You would make an excellent member of the Avengers… You in? Kenobi glared at the bruised Avenger. Kenobi: You’re lack of power has brought you to mercy. Kenobi force-pushed Tony out of the sky, causing him to crash into the ground. Kenobi equipped his lightsaber and swung it at Stark, but he quickly avoided the blow and blasted into the air. Iron Man: See ya! Obi-Wan: Coward! He tried to use the force to bring Stark downwards, but the Avenger was too high up in the air. Obi-Wan quickly leaped into his ship and took off after Stark. As Tony flew through space, he realized his oxygen was getting low. Iron Man: Damn it. It’s not going to be enough to reach Earth. If I hadn’t left that junk planet I wouldn’t have been in this situation-'' He was stopped when he noticed a nearby ship approaching him faster by the second. Stark: ''Well, hello there! Stark changed directions and flew straight towards the ship. Kenobi pushed onwards as well. Aiming to hit Stark head-on, Kenobi picked up his lightsaber just to be safe. Seconds later the two objects were close to impact. Stark: That punk is controlling that ship. Even though I need oxygen, I can go back down to Mustafar and destroy him in the process. Stark reared upwards, dodging the attack by Obi-Wan and then sending an explosive straight for the ship. The rocket barricaded into Kenobi’s ship, which nearly tore the vehicle into pieces. Obi-Wan put on an astronaut suit and ejected himself from the ship. Stark: That’s a mistake! Stark reared his arm cannon forward and charged up a blast, but Kenobi pressed onwards. Stark’s charged blast was nearly fuming out of his cannon, and he finally fired the blast at the jedi. But Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber and deflected the shot straight into Tony’s chest. Iron Man was launched backwards, until Kenobi used the force to pull Tony straight into his grasp. With a blur of blue, Kenobi thrusted his lightsaber cleanly through Iron Man’s neck, decapitating the hero at once. Kenobi landed on a nearby comet and sheathed his lightsaber. Kenobi: So uncivilized. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Obi-Wan Kenobi! Category:PillsburyZomboi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Disney themed DBX fight Category:Star Wars vs Marvel themed battles Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights